Bajo las estrellas de Ciudad Milagro
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Continuación de "With you under the rain", donde White Pantera va a investigar a Buitrila/Voltura, quien observaba el comienzo del romance de Manny y su hija Zoe. ¿Se logrará terminar con aquella enemistad? No se lo pierdan.


**Summary:** **Una noche donde el héroe "White Pantera" logra frenar un robo y salvar a la ciudad, pero qué pasará cuando se encuentre con cierta mujer hermosa pero de un fuerte y guerrero comportamiento. No soy dueño de "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera", esta series de Jorge. R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

 **-** _"Otra noche de vigilancia, otro robo que frustro, otro intento del Oso con sus robos o de la Mafia Mostacho, sí, ese soy yo: Rodolfo Rivera, mejor conocido como "White Pantera", hijo del supervillano de Ciudad Milagro, mi padre "Puma Loco". Mi hijo Manuel Rivera o Manny, él...bueno, es el héroe de la ciudad, pero por influencias de mi padre, también es un villano que sigue sus pasos. Ahh, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo llevar por el lado correcto de la Justicia, pero la familia es lo primero"_ -Reconoció Rodolfo el rol de su familia, mientras que iba patrullando las calles y deteniendo a los delincuentes y villanos que querían causar el caos, hasta que en ese momento, observó en un edificio cercano, una figura familiar que se recortaba en el horizonte, hermosa pero de un fuerte y valiente carácter, el cual haría derrumbar hasta al hombre más valiente de la Ciudad- _"¿Carmelita? ¿La Buitrila está sola? ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Dónde estará el resto de "La Parvada"? Será mejor que investigue"_ Decidió no perder más tiempo y se lanzó hacia el edificio, donde escabullido, fue en busca de las respuestas que necesitaba para conocer el motivo de por qué aquella villana andaba sola.

Allí estaba Carmelita Aves, conocida como "La Buitrila"(O "La Voltura"), la villana más temible y que era líder junto con su madre, de "La Parvada", en la cual también integraba sus filas Zoe Aves, "La Cuervo". Hermosa pero de un fuerte carácter, valiente, guerrera y temeraria, que jamás se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. En su pasado había sido novia de White Pantera, hasta que él se enamoró de María, con quien se casaría y tendrían de hijo a Manny. Ese día se volvió a repetir la tragedia de la Familia Aves al ser traicionados por los Rivera y estalló la guerra, por así decirlo.

Misma desgracia había tenido su madre, Guajolota, quien había tenido en el pasado un romance con "Puma Loco", padre de Rodolfo hasta que la dejó plantada en el altar, escapando con otra mujer y destruyendo su corazón.

Ambas, madre e hija habían tenido la desgracia de sufrir en carne propia lo que era ser traicionadas por las personas que una vez amaron y desde entonces estuvieron empeñadas las dos, uniendo a su hija, en destruir a la Familia Rivera para siempre.

Carmelita Aves era así, temeraria, valiente y guerrera, hermosa físicamente y esos ojos rojos, ardientes del fuego de la pasión y el odio, cualquiera que se enfrentara caía víctima de su belleza, como en los tiempos mitológicos.

Rodolfo se ocultó tras una pared de ladrillos y se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar las palabras de la madre de Zoe.

\- No puedo creerlo: Mi propia hija, la sangre de mi sangre, besándose con el hijo del hombre que una vez en el pasado me abandonó para estar con María -Se lamentó Carmelita, sintiendo que había sido traicionada por su propia hija y entonces, golpeó con fuerza el muro de donde estaba oculto el padre de Manny- Te odio, te odio, ¡te odio! ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!, ¡TE ODIO! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desatando aquella bestia oculta que tenía en su interior, recordando el día en el que Rodolfo la había abandonado para estar con María, pero luego cayó al piso, tras ver que había causado una grieta en aquel muro de ladrillos- Pero aunque te odie, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en cada momento, cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que pasa, con cada latido de mi corazón, no puedo sacarte de mi mente. -Se lamentó ella, era fuerte y todo lo demostraba, no solo en el combate y los golpes que daba con su madre y su hija, sino también en su propia familia, reconociendo que el odio las llevaba a olvidar esos dolores del pasado- ¿Será tal vez este día en el que nuestra maldición termine? Se preguntó así mismo, mientras que una persona que ella conocía, avanzaba en silencio y se le quedaba de pie, firme y extendiendo su mano.

\- Yo creo que sí, Carmelita Aves. Escuchó aquella voz familiar y se dio la vuelta.

\- Rodolfo. Dijo ella, sorprendida de ver a su antiguo amor detrás de ella, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

\- Lo escuché todo, sé que me odias, puedes levantarte por ti misma, si deseas y lo respetaré, pero...Habló con ella, pero Carmelita al verse cara a cara con aquella persona que había roto su corazón, inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a atacarlo.

\- ¡Rodolfo Rivera, a parte de destruir mi corazón, ahora vienes a darme una mano para ayudarme a levantar del piso, tú te lo has buscado! ¡Este será tu último día vivo en la Tierra, White Pantera, prepárate para morir! Le desafió ella y empezaron a combatir.

Carmelita utilizó su armamento, empezando por los lásers, los cuales eran evadidos por el padre de Manny, gracias a las botas doradas que le daban súper velocidad, pero en ese momento, cuando quiso atacarla y detenerla, Carmelita activó su jetpack, el cual cubrió la atmósfera del humo negro de la propulsión.

\- ¡Señorita Carmelita, por favor, deténgase, no viene a detenerla, por favor! Le trató de explicar Rodolfo, pero la peli negra inmediatamente lo sorprendió por detrás.

\- ¡Ya te tengo, White Pantera, es hora de que me hagas pagar todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Por la Familia Aves! Gritó ella y ambos se elevaron por los Cielos nocturnos.

No había formado que él pudiera detener la ira de aquella mujer, la cual seguía elevándose hasta traspasar los límites del Cielo.

\- ¡Si sigues así, nos quemaremos por la fricción con la Atmósfera o tu jetpack va a explotar por la fuerza que ejerce el aire! ¡Detente! Le pidió Rodolfo.

\- ¡Cállate, jamás te dejaré ir, si muero te llevaré conmigo al Otro Mundo, pero no te soltaré para nada! Se negó Carmelita a soltarlo.

\- ¡¿Y dejarías a tu hija y a tu madre solas?! ¡Usa la cabeza, Carmelita! ¡Estás cometiendo un grave error! Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- ¡Aunque muera a ti te llevará conmigo! ¡Tú nunca supiste lo que fue romperme el corazón en miles de fragmentos! ¡Esta es mi venganza! Respondió firme la madre de Zoe con seguir su misión.

\- ¡¿Y nunca te preguntaste lo que yo sentí el día en el que tuve que elegir entre María y tú?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡¿Sabías que María se preocupaba mucho por mí?! ¡Dímelo, vamos! ¡Lo hice para protegerte! Le preguntó Rodolfo a ella.

\- ¡Eso es mentira, puras mentiras, no caeré en tu juego! Se negó a creerle.

\- Bien, entonces aceptaré mi destino. Comprendió Rodolfo el destino que iba a tener que afrontar en esos momentos.

\- ¡Jajaja, así me gusta, que el enemigo acepte su muerte! ¡Prepárate! Le dijo victoriosa "Buitrila", cuando en ese momento, el jetpack de ella comenzó a fallar.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó White Pantera.

\- ¡Silencio, es solo una pequeña falla en los sistemas! Le ordenó de que no siguiera hablando y ella trató de recuperar el control del aparato volador, pero por desgracia, el equipo comenzó a fallarle y ambos empezaron a caer desde una gran altura y en picada.

White Pantera se zafó del control que ejercía Carmelita, pero ella seguía cayendo hacia el vacío, por lo cual, él se aferró a la cornisa de un edificio y calculó cuándo pasaría la peli negra por su posición.

\- ¡La tengo, Señorita Aves! Gritó Rodolfo pero ella no se iba a rendir todavía, así que activó su láser, con el cual le apuntó a su rival.

\- ¡Aunque me salves la vida, no te agradeceré! ¡Aún eres mi enemigo! Dijo ella, quien le volvió a apuntar a su objetivo y disparo, pero en ese momento, debido al peso del arma, Carmelita comenzó a resbalarse de las manos de Rodolfo.

\- ¡Para, por favor, para, vas a caer, ya no puedo sostenerte y con cada disparo que haces, nos arrastra hacia el vacío! Trató de advertirle.

\- ¡Cállate, nunca escucharé a un Rivera con decirme cómo detener o controlar hasta mi muerte! Volvió a ordenarle que no siga hablando, hasta que de golpe, tras disparar su láser, éste causó que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran, pero Rodolfo logró aferrarse a la cornisa con fuerza.

\- ¡Resiste, que allí voy! Le dijo el héroe y comenzó a subirla, pero ella forcejaba.

\- ¡No, no lo harás! Carmelita volvió a disparar, cuando se zafó de las manos del padre de Manny, cayendo al vacío, pero Rodolfo logró salvarla a tiempo y aterrizaron en otra terraza.

Aterrizaron bien, sin tener que tener que lamentar baja alguna, pero cuando Carmelita se levantó, un poco mareada, ella vio a su salvador.

\- Tú...salvaste mi vida. Le dijo impresionada.

\- Trataba de advertirte, pero no fue nada. Respondió White Pantera, recuperándose del golpe.

\- Ten, toma mi mano. Le extendió ella su mano al padre de Manny.

\- _"Ten cuidado, Rodolfo, no sabes qué clase de trucos tiene bajo la manga"_ Se advirtió así mismo, mientras que se levantaba e inmediatamente, Buitrila lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Tantos años odiándote, tan años deseando tener tu cabeza como trofeo, pero vi que en el fondo tú eras una persona con un gran corazón, Rodolfo, lo siento tanto. Se disculpó Buitrila hacia el moreno, quien no la soltaba.

\- Tranquila, no llores más, vi y escuché lo que pasó, escucha, sé que piensas que te hice daño en el pasado, también me arrepiento mucho, pero cuando María estaba embarazada y estábamos por casarnos, no podía dejar a mi futuro hijo solo con ella, necesitaban de alguien que los cuidara y ese fui yo. Siento mucho haber tenido que romper contigo, eras una gran persona, Carmelita, una gran persona, todos te temían por tu brava valentía y destreza, pero cuando terminamos, no lo hice a propósito, sino para proteger a las personas que amo, incluyendo a ti. Le dijo Rodolfo, explicándole lo ocurrido.

\- Entiendo, pero... -Ella miró a Zoe quien estaba con Manny, abrazándose y besándose en la terraza de unos edificios más al Oeste- no quiero que Zoe sufra, si algo le llegara a pasar. Temió Carmelita.

\- Tranquila, Manny nunca le romperá el corazón, además, su mejor amiga se fue de la Ciudad Milagro para siempre, eso lo dejó totalmente abatido pero se ve que hay alguien que vino para sanar su herida. Dijo Rodolfo, hasta que en ese momento, sintió los cálidos labios de Carmelita y él la abrazo, mientras que ambos quedaban conectados.

\- Confío en ti, Rodolfo Rivera, Mi Lindo White Pantera y gracias por salvarme, creo que estaba en lo cierto, nuestra guerra con los Rivera se terminó, ¿no crees? Preguntó divertida y picarona ella, besándolo en los labios.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Corazón. Respondió a su pregunta el héroe y ambos se quedaron allí, besándose bajo el manto de las Estrellas.

* * *

 **Otra de las parejas que me gustan de "El Tigre" :3, Rodolfo Rivera-Carmelita Aves, donde tal vez esta historia sea la segunda que trate de esta pareja o por ahí sea la tercera, de cualquier modo, espero que les guste.**

 **Que tengan un buen Lunes para todos ustedes.**


End file.
